


My First, My Last, My Everything

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: A Kiss to Build a Dream On [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual attraction simmered between the two from time to time, as it would between an alpha and an omega, especially unbonded ones, but they always left it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Skyfall or the Characters, this is a fan work not for profit.

Q flexed his fingers and shook out his hands. His wrists were numb. How long had he been coding? It was so easy for him to get lost in the numbers, and his employees loathed interrupting him when he got into his zone.

He had started this project a few weeks before and he wanted to complete it before the weekend.

He was at the end of his cycle and his heat was due next week. Every three months like clockwork he went through the torment of unassisted heats.

They were better now or at least more manageable since he started hormonal birth control. He had been on it for just over a year and was hoping that this time would be his last one alone.

Though in all fairness he hoped that every time and three months later he was back in his flat lost in a haze of desire and daydreaming about bonded bliss.

It’s not that Q had any shortage of admirers; he was young, healthy, and fertile. The pills did not affect his scent to any major degree and he still received his fair share of interest from the rougher sex.

The problem with Q was that he was basically married to his work. There was no way he could date, much less bond with one of his underlings and now that he was Q, basically everyone at 6 was his underling.

Q sighed, trying not to be too disappointed in his lack of success this cycle. He had only been on two dates since his last heat, each with a different alpha. Those clearly hadn't panned out.

He felt a flare of pressure behind his eyes that signaled the start of a hormonal migraine. It was time to head back to his flat and settle in for a few days of misery. Then it was on to a renewed search for a proper bond mate. If he could find the time.

James walked in to Q branch looking to return his equipment and enjoy his downtime between missions. This last one had gone exceptionally well and he was practically buzzing with leftover adrenaline. Hopefully he could find a like minded partner willing to spend the next few hours working it off.

He set the case containing his equipment on the table, leaving it to the boffin on duty to catalog his return. Just as he was turning to leave, he saw the head boffin himself looking for all the world like he was heading home at a reasonable hour.

As he approached the reason for that became clear. Q was an omega, he had never hidden that, but now he was practically proclaiming it. Or at least his hormones were. Bond hesitated for a moment. Q was off limits for a casual shag, but they had been building a sort of friendship over the past few missions and Bond had begun to seek the young omega out when he was in London.

James would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Q, but it wasn't something he ever planned to act on.

Mutual attraction simmered between the two from time to time, as it would between an alpha and an omega, especially unbonded ones, but they always left it alone.

Though it did stroke the alphas pride to know that he could still attract someone like Q. It was really a wonder no one had snapped him up, were all the young alphas in London nose blind?

Q, now rifling through his messenger bag nearly ran into James as he stood blocking the door.

“007, you do know that you are not incorporeal?”

“Why yes Q I had noticed, but thank you for kindly pointing it out.”

“And yet here you are still blocking the door.”

“I was just going to offer my assistance to see you home.” Q blushed at James’ knowing look.

“I must be further gone than I thought to need a secret agent to escort me home.” Q snarked.

“Not too far, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Q was immediately contrite. “Sorry I'm irritable…”

James waved his apology away like so much smoke. “No worries Q. When’s the last time you ate?”

Q screwed up his face trying to think back to his last meal. “I think I had a muffin at some point?”

“Well that settles that, let’s get some food in you, it will help your… time pass easier if you have a substantial meal beforehand.”

“It’s not food that would help it pass easier.” Q muttered sullenly.

James wisely decided to let that comment go unanswered as he escorted his cranky quarter master to the parking garage and into his car.

“How close are you to starting?”

Q looked surprised, “I thought you could tell?”

“ I mean how do you feel? Will you be comfortable eating in a restaurant? Or we could go back to mine and order in if you prefer.

Going to Q’s wasn't an option, as a young unbonded omega with no family; he lived in an omega complex. Only Omegas were allowed as tenants and guests. Alphas could go no further than the lobby. Bond found it quaint, but reasonable.

Q frankly loved it, and saw it as one of the few things he would miss about being unbonded once he finally made the leap.

Q shifted slightly in his seat. It probably wasn't a good idea to be alone with Bond any more than necessary, but the idea of sitting in a crowded restaurant being ogled by passersby was repugnant.

By all rights he should just ask Bond to escort him home and beg a meal off his neighbor Mary.

By all rights he shouldn't have allowed himself to be in an enclosed space with such an intoxicating Alpha this close to the start of his heat. Bond noticed his hesitation.

“Don't over think it Q, what do you want?”

“Take me back to yours.”

His acquiescence soothed a tension in James he hadn't been aware of until it was gone. A warning bell rang in the back of his head. His attraction to his young friend was dangerously close to becoming a crush.

He glanced at Q, gazing out the passenger window at the rain and traffic, comfortable and relaxed in a way that Omegas rarely were close to their heat. It pleased him to know that he could soothe the sweet brunette out of his natural state of agitation from the influx of hormones he was experiencing.

“So what were you working on that couldn’t wait until you got back?”

Q launched into an overly detailed explanation of the program he was writing and what it would be used for. He was used to people outside of his department blanking out when he went into detail, but Bond stayed with him and even asked pertinent questions that moved the conversation forward.

Before he knew it, they were exiting the car and heading into a luxury high rise. Bond placed a hand on the small of Q’s back to guide him gently into the elevator.

“Your neighbors are going to think you brought back a prostitute.” Q remarked, clearly uncomfortable with the level of hormones he was putting out. It was rare for him to be aware of his own scent. The elevator must have been flooded with his need.

“They'll be jealous, you smell divine.” Bond winked, obviously enjoying Q’s discomfiture. “It’s not overwhelming; you notice it more than anyone else, promise.”

“More than you?” Q asked coyly, peering at the older man through his thick lashes as he took a step closer, relishing the agents increased rate of respiration and rapid pupil dilation.

Q had never felt more powerful while away from his computer. He tilted his head slightly, showing off the smooth pale expanse of his unmarked neck. Smiling to him as 007 swallowed convulsively and tracked the motion all the while clutching the brunette’s narrow hips. When had that happened?

The elevator glided to a stop at the penthouse level.

007 forced himself to let go of the smaller man and step away. He led the way into his apartment, taking a deep breath to clear his head from the haze of hormone fueled lust that had nearly overcome him moments before.

He excused himself and stepped into the other room; taking a moment to compose himself, cursing his alpha tendencies to provide for and protect omegas. Bringing the needy young man here had been a mistake, but one Bond was sure he would make again given the choice.

He had never been a cautious man, and getting snared in this particular honey trap was becoming more appealing by the moment.

Bond shook off the thought and returned to the main living area to locate his curious guest.

Q was leaning against the kitchen island, a long expanse of sensual beauty that called to the deepest parts of the agent’s nature.

He stepped in close behind the young man, placing a hand possessively on the delicate curve of his waist as he peered over the quarter master’s shoulder.

Q reveled in the attention and couldn't bring himself to protest; hopefully Bond wouldn't call him on his out of character clinginess. Though the agent seemed to be struggling with his nature as well.

Together they perused the accumulated takeaway pamphlets and Bond was pleased to see the beautiful young man eager for a good meal.

They settled on Chinese quickly placed their order. Bond poured himself a scotch with ice while Q drank bottled water, alcohol went straight to his head during his cycle and he was already feeling drunk off the smell of the dominant alpha sharing his space.

They settled on the couch with their respective drinks as they waited for the front desk agent to notify them of the delivery.

Their conversation flowed smoothly as they swapped tales of missions gone humorously awry and pranks Q branch played on one another and agents who got on their bad side.

They had a similar sense of humor and their banter never faltered.

Bond couldn't remember the last time he had truly enjoyed a relaxing evening at home. He knew that his current state of contentment could be entirely attributed to the beautiful boy currently relaxing against his side.

Their food arrived and James relished the sight of Q eating his fill until he was sated. There was something so inherently soothing about caring for an omega.

He rarely had the chance to truly fill his natural role. He was always diligent about aftercare of the omegas he seduced. Knowing how delicate they were emotionally after sharing their body with an alpha, especially without the benefit of a bond.

He had known scorned omegas to fall into malaise or even take their own lives after failed love affairs. He would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening to Q.

He glanced at the young man in question who had snuggled against his side after finishing his last bite of fried rice.

He chose not to mention the fact that Q seemed unable to move more than a few steps away and was subtly scenting the older man. Bond knew it was a comfort tactic omegas used in unfamiliar surroundings, especially when they were vulnerable, around their heats or when they had very young pups.

As tempted as he was to invite the younger man to stay, to experience his first shared heat; he knew that Q was a romantic and was waiting for his bond mate, whoever the lucky alpha would be.

He leaned down and nuzzled the younger man behind the ear, inhaling deeply of his fresh scent, smoothly his wildly curly hair back from his youthful face.

“Time to get you home pup.” He murmured.

The adorable pout that greeted his statement almost made him retract his statement, warning bells went off again.

If he was going to take Q home, it would have to be now, else both of them would find it impossible to say goodnight.

Q rose from his comfortable position relaxing against Bonds chest, he had been soothed nearly to sleep by the other man’s steady heartbeat. He knew that his state of calm came from the mature alpha hormones that he had been surrounded by for the better part of the evening.

In omega housing, their heats were somewhat soothed by the proximity of so many other omegas, but nothing worked as well as the presence of a mature alpha.

Q could only hope that he would be able to fall into such a state of relaxation once he was returned to his bachelor lodgings. Beginning his cycle in a state of tension was hell on earth.

“Up you get lovely,” James helped the drowsy young omega to his feet and was helping him into his overcoat when both their phones chimed simultaneously.

Bond was instantly on alert and Q was deeply confused, there was no protocol that would bring him into the office during his cycle. He would be worse than useless, he would be a detriment to any missions they had on.

By the time he located his phone and read the message sent from the automated secure network he had set up for emergency situations, Bond was on the line with Eve.

“Bond here. Yes. No, I understand. I don't need to actually he’s here with me… It’s a bit of a sensitive time. I certainly will. You do the same. Bond out.”

He turned to find Q watching him anxiously.

“They need me and I can’t be there! We've never had a breach while I've been away!”

“Perhaps that was intentional. Clearly your staff knows your cycle, could this be an inside job?”

“Exactly what I was thinking, someone got antsy and jumped the gun, probably when they saw me leave with you.” Q mused aloud, blushing at the thought of what his colleagues thought he was getting up to with the infamous 007.

“Don't worry Q, Eve says R is handling it and the rest of the branch has been recalled to assist.”

Q’s previous state of relaxation was all but gone as he paced Bonds foyer in a growing state of agitation.

His needy heat ready scent was flooded with distress hormones and Bond was unable to resist the call for comfort the other man was unknowingly releasing.

He caught Q’s arm as he started another circuit of the foyer and pulled him into a tight embrace pressing the young man’s face against his throat.

Q took a deep breath to angrily question Bond but was immediately soothed by the man’s scent.

Bond decided to give him the news while he was coming down. “Sweet, that was Eve on the phone.”

“Yeah I figured.” Came the omegas reply, slightly muffled by the other man's shoulder.

“They sent a car for you at home to take you to a safe house. Its protocol for executives not at 6 during a serious breach-“

“I know the protocol, I voted on it in committee!”

“I told her you're here. So you have a choice.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I can take you to a Safe house in London with only another Omega in residence, or you can stay here.”

Q seemed taken aback by the offer, “You’d let me?”

“I like to think we're friends Q, you're one of the few I have. There’s nothing I wouldn't do for you.”

“Willing to take one for the team eh?” Q evaded lightly.

“In all fairness it won't be me who’s taking one.” He smirked at the flushed younger man.

Their exposure to one another seemed had exacerbated his heat, he was had thought to be entering serious heat sometime within the next couple of days, but he now appeared to be on the cusp of full blown heat.

Though Bond was trying to fight it back, the other man’s proximity was triggering his instincts to claim, it was getting harder to consider letting the other man leave when his instincts were telling him that the needy omega in his arms was presenting to him.

“Darling I hate to rush you, but we seem to be short on time for decisions now.”

Q stepped back, still in his coat, messenger bag slung over his narrow chest. Ready to leave Bond to the company of his scotch and his hand.

The odds of him being able to pull another omega while reeking of this one were slim to none. And in spite of his joking earlier, he was loathe to use prostitutes, they reminded him too much of himself when he was on a mission.

Sex for work wasn’t really sex at all. And what he and Q could share had the chance to be so much more than that.

He saw the moment Q came to a decision.

Maintaining eye contact, the slender brunette slowly set his bag on the floor and removed his over coat before stepping back into Bonds arms and resting his hands on the agents broad shoulders.

“So what happens now?” He whispered just before Bond claimed his lips in a deep, possessive kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Skyfall fic is also my first A/O fic! Very exciting! Let me know what you think, more to come! Title is a play on Alpha and Omega in Greek and is the title of one of my favorite songs!


End file.
